That's the Thing with Little Boys
by Cap'NCupcake
Summary: Mike's not too fond of this new budding friendship between Finn and Blaine - Bike Chanderson bromance, talk of Klaine


About three things Mike was absolutely positive. First, Blaine was a hobbit. Second, there was a part of him, and Mike doesn't know how dominant that part is, that may or may not now be friends with Finn. And third, Mike was unconditionally and irrevocably pissed about this. The Finn part. Not Blaine being a hobbit. He had always wanted a little friend to carry around everywhere.

* * *

><p>It all started when Blaine raced out of the choir room, breathing heavily from anger and the yelling he had just done. All the guys stood around awkwardly, not really sure what to do. Kurt was currently in the bathroom with the girls fixing his hair, completely clueless of the fight that almost broke out. Before Mike could come to his senses and rush after him, Finn sighed heavily.<p>

"I'll be right back," he mumbled, clenching his fists and hurrying out the door. Everyone watched him go in awkward silence.

"Well," Mr. Schue said after a few moments, "I guess… I guess we're done for the day, guys. Good work, really."

Mike packed his things up slowly, looking around the room at the other guys. Puck was rushing out the door quickly while Sam mumbled to Artie that it "was just a suggestion." Nobody seemed too worried about Blaine. At least not like he was.

The next day during glee club, he noticed Blaine and Finn sitting next to each other. That wasn't exactly anything out of the usual. While the two definitely weren't exactly nice to each other on a regular basis, the seating during glee club was rather spontaneous. The early bird gets the worm and all that jazz.

But then as Mr. Schue began announcing their new assignment and dragging on about something or another, Finn leaned over and whispered something to Blaine. And Blaine laughed.

Mike stared in awe, a pain he couldn't exactly explain exploding in his chest.

Blaine was laughing at something Finn said. Something Finn specifically thought Blaine would like to hear. A joke he made up knowing that Blaine would find it _hilarious._

Mike turned back to the front of the room, shaking his head slightly to get ridiculous thoughts like that out of his head. It was one little joke - if it even was a joke! It could have just been some comment. Blaine was a nice guy, he liked to laugh. And Finn… Well with a girlfriend like Rachel, Mike wondered how he ever got a word in. He just needed to talk sometimes. Yeah. That was it.

The next day during geometry, everything seemed back to normal. Mike nodded to himself in satisfaction as he watched Kurt and Blaine outside the classroom door. Glancing around quickly, Blaine placed a small kiss on Kurt's cheek, making him blush, mumble something, and walk off to his own class. Blaine then walked into the classroom, lovesick expression on his face. It was the same routine everyday, and it never failed to make Mike smile. He was happy for them. Kurt deserved someone like Blaine, and Blaine definitely deserved someone like Kurt. Plus, when they double dated, it was much more fun than that one time he and Tina tried going to Breadstix with Finn and Rachel. That was a disaster.

Mike didn't even notice when Finn walked in the classroom, backpack slung over his shoulder and scowl on his face. Rachel was still suspended, leaving him miserable without her for an entire week. Halfway through Blaine's retelling of some weird movie he watched yesterday on Netflix Instant Watch, he turned and saw Finn walking through the door. Blaine's smile widened just a smidge as he nodded to Finn in greeting. Finn smirked silently and nodded back before taking his regular seat and waiting silently for Puck.

Mike was so distracted by all of the things he was feeling, he barely paid attention to the rest of Blaine's story.

The third and final strike was at Sectionals. Mike meant to go and talk to Blaine about it on the bus ride there, just so he at least knew what was going on, but he seemed awfully… distracted by Kurt at the back of the bus so he decided to wait until later.

Apparently it was too late.

During the Troubletones' performance, he let his eyes wander a bit. He had already overheard the song enough times and while he did enjoy watching pretty girls dance around in dresses, the moves were mediocre and simple, nothing entertaining enough to keep his interest.

He clenched his jaw when his eyes landed on none other than Finn. He wasn't exactly paying attention to the performance either, it seemed, as he was turned halfway around in his seat and whispering who knows what to Blaine. Blaine's eyes were flickering back and forth from the girls onstage to the freakishly tall boy sitting right in front of him, as if afraid of hurting the Troubletones' feelings for not watching fully. He whispered something back, a small smile on his lips.

And that's when it happened.

That's when Finn held out his hand in a closed fist, ready for Blaine to bump it with his own fist.

Blaine stared down at it in awe for a second before smiling even wider than before and lightly touching it with his own. Sitting back in his seat with a scowl, Mike folded arms across his chest and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout he didn't even know he was forming.

He sighed angrily and squeezed his arms in closer. What the hell was going on? _Finn _and _Blaine_ were fist bumping? Has the whole world gone insane? They were supposed to hate each other! Well, Finn was supposed to hate Blaine because he gets all the solos and half the girls in school are in love with him even though they all know he's possibly gayer than Kurt at times. They were not supposed to be fist bumping. _Mike_ and _Blaine_ were supposed to be fist bumping._ Mike_ and _Blaine_ were supposed to nod to each other during geometry. _Mike_ and _Blaine_ were supposed to laugh at each other's jokes about Mr. Schue's hair and ridiculous teaching styles.

But here he was, sitting in between to Tina and Artie while Blaine laughs it up and fist bumps with Finn.

Mike sighed once more and furrowed into his seat. It was going to be a long day.

Blaine let out a large breath and shook his head from side to side, bouncing on the balls of his feet anxiously. He had to keep reminding himself that this was just like any other performance he would have done with the Warblers. The only difference really was that he wasn't the only lead in any of the songs. There was also Kurt in that distracting white tux of his that did things to Blaine's stomach and blood flow.

As he went through his pre-show warm-ups, he noticed Mike standing off to the side, scowl on his face. His arms were folded across his chest tightly as he glared at a nearby curtain. Blaine glanced around nervously for who knows what before walking up behind him, clapping him lightly on the shoulder. Mike jumped in surprise as Blaine asked, "You ready for this?"

Mike just glared once more, this time directing his gaze towards Blaine. "Yes," he hissed out almost viciously before turning back to the dark curtain in front of him.

Hands up in defense, Blaine frowned and took a small step back. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he softly asked, "Are you all right, bro?"

Mike turned back to him, mouth open in shock. He looked almost offended as his eyes dragged up and down Blaine's short body slowly. Scoffing loudly, he stomped off to Tina, mumbling something along the lines of "I bet I'm not the only one he's calling bro" as he went before burying his head under Tina's chin and frowning deeply. Blaine watched in utter confusion. Was Mike mad at him? Why the hell would he be mad at him?

Blaine suddenly closed his eyes and lightly smacked his forehead, angry at himself for his idiocy. The cookies! Blaine had promised to share the pack of Oreos he had bought specifically for the ride to Sectionals with Mike, but he had been a bit… preoccupied and forgot completely. Damn Kurt and that talented tongue of his!

He sighed and shook his head. He would have to make it up to Mike later. Maybe buy him some of those fancy, expensive cookies that came in the little paper cups and tasted like they were dipped in Heaven. Right now, it was time to get ready for the show. "Control" was up first and if he wasn't in the right mindset, the performance would go terribly.

But then Kurt was giving him that look and that white tux was doing things to him and hell, they still had approximately seven minutes left until they had to go on stage. He could just get into that mindset later.

Grabbing Kurt's hand and rushing towards the closest bathroom or supply closet or dark corner, Blaine sighed quietly to himself and shook his head.

This boy was going to be the death of him.

Halfway through the bus ride home from Sectionals, Mike's phone buzzed in his pocket. He shifted around, sure not to move too much and wake up Tina who was sleeping on his shoulder.

"_Can we talk?_" it read. Mike glanced behind him towards the back of the bus. Blaine was staring at him with wide, pleading eyes as Kurt sat next to him, talking loudly on his phone. Finn was sitting in the seat in front of the couple, trying desperately to grab the phone from Kurt's hands making Mike guess it was Rachel on the other line. Mike hesitated before nodding quickly. He bent his head back to his phone to tell Blaine to meet him in the emergency exit seat.

Softly readjusting Tina so she was curled up against the window instead, he checked once more to make sure she was okay before getting up from his seat and walking back down the aisle.

Blaine was sitting there, hands in his lap, looking small and worried. His eyes were wide as he stared up at Mike who suddenly felt terrible. Blaine looked so sad and anxious and it was all his fault. With a sigh, Mike sunk into the seat next to Blaine. He shouldn't have been so selfish and rude. Blaine could have more than one friend. Just as he opened his mouth to apologize, Blaine quickly said, "I'm so sorry about the cookies, man! I'll buy some more for us to share, promise."

Mike just stared at him, confusion evident on his face. "What?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing in question.

Blaine quickly shook his head. "Nothing," he mumbled hastily. "Cookies? What? I don't know."

Staring at him with his mouth agape, Mike shook his head from side to side to clear it. "Look, man," he began slowly, "I'm sorry for earlier. I was an asshole."

Blaine placed a comforting hand on Mike's shoulder in comfort. "You weren't an asshole," he practically whispered even though nobody was around. "Yeah, you were a bit… abrasive, but you were nervous. It's totally understandable." He gave his shoulder a squeeze before smiling up at him and sitting back in his seat.

"I wasn't… nervous. I just let my jealousy get the better of me, and I'm sorry, dude," Mike said with a small nod. "You didn't deserve that." Blaine just stared in confusion.

"Wait, you were… jealous?"

Mike just sighed and closed his eyes. He let his head roll back and fall to the back of the bus seat with a small _thud. _"Yeah," he mumbled, his eyes still shut tightly in embarrassment and slight shame. "Finn was just your friend all of a sudden and he kept hanging out with you and making you laugh and nodding at you, and then when he gave you that fist bump during Sectionals, I couldn't help but be mad." He sat up suddenly and turned to Blaine with a frown. "But I'm sorry, dude, because it's not your fault you're short and likable. I mean, you're allowed to have more than one friend. And he is your boyfriend's brother so I figured it would happen sooner or later, but…" He trailed off and shrugged silently.

Blaine sat and stared at him for a second before letting out a short laugh, squeezing his eyes shut, and shaking his head. "You were jealous of me and _Finn_?" he asked, eyes wide and smile large.

Mike just sat there, still confused and unsure of what exactly was going on. "Uh… yeah?" he said, his voice raising up at the end making it more of a question and showing his uncertainty.

Blaine waved a hand and shook his head. "There's no need to worry. Finn needed my help for Sectionals so we decided it would help if we acted more… civil around each other. Kurt's ecstatic about it," he said with that smile of his that he always got when talking about Kurt. "But don't worry," he announced, clapping Mike on the shoulder once more. "You're still my best friend."

Mike couldn't help himself as he stared at Blaine in shock, mouth opening and closing as if looking for something to say. Blaine quickly shook his head, his expression going from happy and content to one of absolute terror. "I mean, ya know - We don't have to be best friends. I just figured 'cause, you know, we have so much in common and we hang out all the time - Kurt actually talks about how in love we are - but I mean, we aren't because you're straight and I know that and is that the problem here? That I'm gay? Y-You said you didn't have a problem with that and I just…" He let out a shaky breath and stared down at his hands that were folded once more in his lap. "We have a handshake."

Mike just smiled at his rambling and nodded silently to himself. "It's okay. We are." Blaine lifted his head, looking at him hopefully with a wide smile and bright eyes like a puppy. Nodding once more, Mike grinned and said, "We're best friends."

The curls that had escaped the ridiculous amount of gel on Blaine's head bounced up and down as he nodded excitedly. "Cool," he said, trying and failing to make his voice calm and collected.

They both sat there then, staring at the back of the seat in front of them and smiling goofily to themselves_. They were best friends._

"Finn and I don't even have a handshake," Blaine said suddenly, turning to Mike with a small smirk.

"You don't?" Mike asked grinning back at his _best friend_ and raising an eyebrow in question.

Blaine shook his head. "Nope. That fist bump was totally spur of the moment." He hesitated before leaning in closer and saying quietly, "He wasn't even very good at it."

"But how can you mess up a fist bump?"

He just shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know. There was too much force, it was all off-centered." Shaking his head, he made a face of distaste. "It was all kind of awkward."

Mike just let out a quiet chuckle and turned back to the front of the bus. They continued to sit there in comfortable silence, both still pondering over the fact that _holy shit they were best friends._

Just as Blaine opened his mouth to ask Mike if he had seen the newest episode of Community, a loud call of, "Blaine!" from the back of the bus cut him off. He turned to see Kurt, who was now off of the phone and sitting by himself, giving him _that look_ once more. He let out a shaky breath and turned to Mike. "I should get back there," he said quickly. Mike just smirked and nodded his head.

"Yeah, Tina needs me as a pillow."

"Hey, wait," Blaine said suddenly as they stood up and turned to go their separate ways. Mike turned back, clutching to the tops of the seats nearby so as not to fall over.

"Yeah?"

"Um," he started uncertainly before shaking his head and just going for it, "my parents are on some business trip until Tuesday and Kurt's working in his dad's shop all weekend to pay for some Alexander McQueen scarf."

Mike smirked and shrugged one of his shoulders. "I could bring over DDR and we could watch stupid YouTube videos all night long?" he suggested hopefully, trying and failing to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Blaine nodded enthusiastically and smiled widely back at him. "Sounds like a plan." He hesitated just for a second before holding out a fist to seal the deal, and when Mike's knuckles touched his…

It was perfect.

* * *

><p>This was written before "Hold On To Sixteen" aired soooooo... Yeah.<p>

Still mad at Finn.

Don't own anything. :)

sir-boasts-a-lot (dot) tumblr (dot) com


End file.
